


A Beginning, Not an End

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mountain of filing to do and talking to Merlin doesn't make Arthur nervous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning, Not an End

"So," Arthur said, leaning against one of the filing cabinets. "Today's your last day."

Merlin glanced up as he wedged a file into one particularly overstuffed drawer. "Yeah," he said, nudging the drawer closed with his hip before he reached for another folder. Arthur tracked his movements intently but Merlin didn't notice. He _never_ noticed.

Arthur fidgeted with his sleeve for a moment. Today was Merlin's last day and Arthur's last chance to ask him out after putting it off all summer. Not that he was nervous or anything. Arthur had never been nervous in his entire _life_.

He cleared his throat and tried to look and sound more confident than he felt. "We should celebrate," he said.

Merlin snorted.

"Celebrate that you're finally getting rid of me?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be sad, actually. Now you'll have to find someone else to make your coffee."

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, outraged. "That's not what I meant! I-" He trailed off when he realised that Merlin was laughing.

"I was only joking," he said, giving Arthur a cheeky grin before he crouched down to put away another file.

"Yes, well. All right," Arthur said stiffly. He folded his arms and watched Merlin work for several moments before he grew impatient. "Are you nearly finished?"

Merlin's eyes flicked to the mountain of files stacked precariously beside him. "I still have all this to do," he said. He rocked back on his heels and peered up at Arthur, giving him a considering look. "Unless you want to help, that is." His expression was part amused and part daring as he held out a folder.

Arthur reached for it hesitantly. This might be Pendragon Associates and it might be his company to inherit someday but filing was one aspect of his future domain that he had always managed to avoid. Making spreadsheets, attending board meetings with his father- that's how Arthur had spent his summer. He'd left the filing (and the phones, and the photocopier, and the coffee machine) to Merlin.

Until now. Under Merlin's curious gaze he scanned the labels on each of the cabinets, looking for the correct drawer. "I meant it, you know," he said as he put away the file. "We should celebrate."

"Well, Gwen bought me a cake," Merlin said. "But I think it's supposed to be a surprise so... don't tell her I know."

"That's not what I meant," Arthur said. "I meant, you know. Us. Just us."

Beside him Merlin went quiet, and Arthur kept the drawer open and stared down at it, looking at the multicoloured folders as though they were the most fascinating thing in the world. He didn't want to lose his nerve. _Again._

He took a deep breath before continuing, doing his best to sound unconcerned even though his heart was pounding nervously in his chest. "We could go somewhere tonight, if you want. I was thinking dinner and maybe a movie. Or, you know, anything else you'd like to do. Are you busy later? If you are we can go on Saturday. Or maybe next week. Whenever you'd like, really. But only if you want to. Um."

He felt his face burning with embarrassment and he still couldn't bring himself to look up, especially not with Merlin so silent and unreadable beside him.

But then there was an arm reaching around him to close the drawer, and he was being turned around to face Merlin who was looking at him with an expression that was guarded and uncertain and utterly surprised.

"I didn't- I thought-" he scratched his head, a nervous gesture that Arthur absolutely didn't think was adorable, and gave a bashful, _hopeful_ little grin. "I thought you didn't like me very much at all, really."

Arthur tried to look stern but failed because he was too busy smiling. "Why would you think that, Merlin?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been a giant prat to me all summer?" he said, still grinning, and swatted Arthur lightly on the arm with a folder.

"Oi!" Arthur protested half-heartedly, and pulled Merlin into a loose headlock. "You can't do that. I'll have you sacked."

"Too late for that," Merlin said, squirming around so that his face was suddenly very close to Arthur's own. "Are you sure you don't want to get rid of me?"

Arthur made a show of pretending to think about it. "I think I'll keep you," he said, and pulled Merlin in for a kiss.


End file.
